dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zamasu
|Race = Core People |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = Former Kai Apprentice Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Goku Black (ally') Gowasu (Master) Zeno (Superior) }} Zamasu (ザマス) is the Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10. Zamasu is noted to have similar ki to "Goku Black", and is in some way connected to him.Dragon Ball Super episode 53, "Reveal Black's True Identity! Now, Off to the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10"It is later revealed that Zamasu and Goku Black are ally's and that Black promised Zamasu that he can kill Goku. Appearance Zamasu has light green skin, and wears earrings and the normal Supreme Kai outfit, only colored differently. After being promoted to Supreme Kai, he gets rid of his two orange earrings and is given one of Gowasu's green Potara earrings. Personality Zamasu is very distrustful of mortals. He asks Gowasu if mortals are really worth protecting, saying all they do is cause wars and prosper, repeating the cycle over again. He dislikes Goku and sternly reprimands him for touching him. During his battle with Goku, he was shown to have a calm demeanor during the battle, yet as the fight goes on he shows shock, wondering how someone like Goku can be so strong. After the fight, it seems as though Zamasu's dislike of Goku grew, as did his hatred of mortals, believing them to be dangerous. He has more of a technical fighting style. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Future Trunks Saga Zamasu is first seen carrying a cart of refreshments. He then gives a cup of tea to his Master Gowasu. His master then tells him about his duties as a Supreme Kai, which is watching over their universe including mortals. Zamasu then asks him if the mortals are worth their protection, due to their past mistakes. Gowasu explains that the Kaioshin and Kaio's duties are to create and not interfere with creations. Zamasu implores if Gowasu is telling him to look past humanity's mistakes with Gowasu simply telling him to know his place, watch over and raise them. Zamasu is silent and reluctantly accepts the situation when Gowasu repeatedly implores for a response from him. Beerus, Whis, and Goku then show up with the latter asking Zamasu to fight him, but is then stopped by Beerus. They then tell them about Goku Black and how he has a Time Ring. Beerus asks to see the Time Rings. Shortly afterwards, Zamasu reluctantly fights Goku after Gowasu instructs him to do so, stating that it's part of Zamasu's training. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 2, much to Gowasu's and Zamasu's surprise. During their battle Goku, Whis, and Beerus feel Zamasu's ki, saying it is very similar to Black's. Goku then overpowers Zamasu, defeating him in battle. Goku offers his hand but Zamasu reacts with hostility before being reprimanded by Gowasu. After they leave, the fight only furthers Zamasu's hatred for mortals, now thinking they are a dangerous race. However, Goku notes his ki is not quite the same as Black's. However, Whis is convinced that Zamasu and Black are in fact the same person not only due to their Ki but the fact that he felt the same coldness in his heart that he felt from Black. Zamasu and Gowasu become aware of a humanoid creature on the planet Badari while sitting for tea. Zamasu advocated for the destruction of the creatures, only to be rebuked by Gowasu who asserts that it is the place of the God of Destruction to carry out that act and not his. Gowasu then shows Zamasu the Time Ring, explaining its function to him and Zamasu also learning that one cannot travel back to the past with them. Gowasu prepares for the two to depart to the future of Badari though mentions that Zamasu cannot go since he is only an apprentice and not a Kaioshin, before passing Zamasu an earring and allowing him to be one for the time being. Zamasu puts the earring on the ear corresponding to Gowasu's to ensure the pair do not fuse and denies interest in merging with him for the time being. The two fist bump and say "1000 years", transporting into the future of Badari where a fight breaks out between the planet's denizens, Zamasu concluding their continued existence would ensure no peace. Observing the Badari with Gowasu, Zamasu views them as accomplishing goals with brute force and a disregard for laws or justice. A Badari attacks them, Zamasu repelling it a short distance away from them with his hand and goes against Gowasu's wishes by slicing the creature in half, killing it. Returning to their planet, Zamasu returns the earring to Gowasu upon the latter’s request and later prepares tea, rebuking his mentor’s claim that they can learn from humans, instead reasoning that they cannot learn given the example the Badari set. Gowasu tries explaining justice is meant to counteract evil but Zamasu forwards that humans have used knowledge to dirty their world and that the ones with knowledge are evil. Gowasu warns that he calm himself and that the Gods should also learn, Zamasu leaving to fetch Gowasu more tea and thinking non-interventionism is a crime. Zamasu appears in Future Trunks' timeline when Goku Black prepares to use the Black Kamehameha, reminding Goku Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku. Power Zamasu is a fighting prodigy, with Goku remarking that his power surpasses that of Universe 7's Supreme Kai. When he was fighting with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, he is shown to be able to carefully intercept his punches. Ultimately he struggles in his battle with him and is surprised by Goku's power, which Gowasu remarks as being that of a god. In the end Goku overpowers Zamasu with his strength and defeats him. Goku says that Zamasu may be able to become as strong as Beerus one day, though Beerus claims that he is on an entirely different level from Zamasu and Goku. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Energy Blade' - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Zamasu makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). Voice actors * Japanese: [[Shin-ichiro Miki|'Shin-ichiro Miki']] Battles *Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2) *Zamasu vs. Babarian *Zamasu & Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Zamasu is the second one to have been promoted from the position of Kai to the position of Supreme Kai and the second to have an actual name, the first one being Supreme Kai of Time in both occasions. Gallery zamasu_op_500w.jpg|Zamasu in Dragon Ball Super opening Cm9qKRZUEAAXPlT.jpg|Zamasu Kaioshin Zamasu.jpg|Zamasu's appearance tumblr_oa2r3fZvER1s83seyo2_500.jpg|Zamasu Zamasu and Gowasu.jpg|Zamasu and Gowasu vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h45m55s011.png|Zamasu pouring tea vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h46m59s472.png|Zamasu observing vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h48m23s557.png|Zamasu Cniq-TrUAAASIFV.jpg|Zamasu es:Zamas fr:Zamasu pl:Zamasu it:Zamasu pt-br:Zamasu ca:Zamasu References Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Core People Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Universe 10 Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly